Talk:Fire Spatter/@comment-25870855-20181212055158/@comment-29583257-20181213013242
"What did you expect, you little tart?" Snape snarled against Hermione's ear as he gripped her throat with one long-fingered hand, his hooked nose pressed into her temple, his lank hair curtaining his face. "Kindness? Gentleness? No, you couldn't have thought that." They stood in his study, both naked, the torchlight low and sputtering, casting flickering shadows over the books that lined the walls. A small fire burned in the hearth, and the air was warm, dry and slightly cloying. There was no sound other than Snape's silken voice and the crackling of flames. A threadbare green couch rested nearby Snape yanked Hermione's head back by her bushy hair and released her throat. His hand slipped over one breast, then her belly, then cupped her pussy possessively, his palm curved against her pubic hair. Hermione gasped, her throat exposed, then shivered as he slowly ran his tongue over her jugular, tasting her. "For all your brains, Hermione Granger," he breathed in her ear again, "you're a slut. A filthy, little Gryffindor slut. Do you know that?" He slid one finger between the folds of her moist lower lips and felt her shudder as he massaged her clit slowly. "Do you know that? Answer me!" he demanded. "Yes." "Yes what?" "Yes, I'm a filthy little Gryffindor slut." Snape made a noise at her answer, a kind of guttural sound that rose from the back of his throat. Once again he pressed his mouth against her neck, and spoke, his lips moving against her skin. Hermione could feel the warmth of his breath against her flesh. "Ever since you replaced Flitwick here at Hogwarts, you've been coming down to the dungeons night after night to 'engage me in conversation.' But I knew, I knew that wasn't the type of engagement you wanted at all—" He yanked her hair and Hermione let out another little gasp. Snape's black eyes glittered. "I've never been your—friend, yet you continued to violate my space. Continued to force your presence on my person. The only conclusion I could come to was you wanted me to give you a good fucking. Why else would you keep coming down here?" "You never objected—" Hermione managed to get out as her eyelids fluttered. Snape was talented at twiddling twat. "You silly woman. Why would I object, particularly if my conclusion was correct? Tonight shows it is. Otherwise, you would have run screaming when I removed your clothing with a flick of my wand. You didn't protest. You simply stared at me, wordlessly, even when I removed my own garments. And now, I'm fingering you, tugging on your hair and still not a word of protest. I would have never taken you for a submissive—" Suddenly, Snape slapped Hermione's pussy and she cried out and jerked, her eyes watering, but an odd light igniting in them. Snape returned his finger to her clit. "Or a masochist," he breathed, a sneer on his lips. "You twisted piece of fluff." Hermione made a noise something like a whimper as he mocked her. You're here because you want some mature cock," Snape hissed at her in a voice dripping with venom. "Don't you?" Hermione squirmed as his finger continued to rub. "Answer me, you bloody harlot! You want mature cock!" "Yes," Hermione said weakly, her hips beginning to roll helplessly. "Yes what?" "Yes, I want mature cock." "I know you do. You're rolling against my cock and soaking my finger," he breathed, pressing into her harder and slipping another digit between her folds. "You randy little bird." Hermione began to writhe harder with the addition of the next finger. Snape had caught her clit between his digits and was now diddling both fingers up and down. The sensation was intense, nearly too much He still held her by the hair, her throat exposed. He pressed his soft, thin lips against the pulsing artery again, moving them slightly. Now he brought his naked body into contact with her, his hard cock rubbing against her hip lustfully. The Potions master was so slender, one could see the outline of his ribs, and so pale his body seemed nearly corpse-like in color. He continued fingering Hermione, who let out a little moan. "Wizards your own age don't do it for you, do they? What are you? Twenty-four, now?" "Twenty-five," she said. Snape removed his fingers from her twat and stuck them into her mouth. She didn't resist as he twisted them about then pulled down on her jaw, opening her mouth. He spit into it, just a little spittle, then closed it, his face contorted. "I can do anything to you, can't I?" he hissed, squeezing her cheeks between his fingers, forcing her mouth into an "o" and jerking her face towards his. "You're nothing but a plaything. A cockhole. A breathing toy with three willing orifices with which to pleasure myself any way I please. Well—I play rough, Hermione Granger. But you knew that, didn't you?" Hermione didn't reply. She couldn't because of his grip on her face, but her brown eyes were liquid as she looked at him. Suddenly, Snape let go of her cheeks and slapped one, then grasped her throat again, applying pressure. Hermione choked a little, Snape's eyes lighting up at the little cough as he relaxed his grip. "Get down on your blasted knees!" he growled, yanking her hair and using it to roughly guide Hermione to her knees on the cold, stone floor. He slapped her cheek lightly several times then ground his cock into her face lewdly, rotating his loins. Hermione gasped, feeling his hardness rolling over her face, pressing against her nose and mouth, feeling the soft pubic hairs around his cock rubbing against her. His cock was hot and rigid, the foreskin sliding about as he abused her, hissing with pleasure, his fingers still locked in her hair. He pulled her away, yanking on her hair so she looked up at him, his sharp features and narrowed eyes. His mouth was twisted in a sneer as he slapped her face again. Her cheeks were reddened. Then he caught hold of her nose, squeezing it shut so her mouth was forced to open. "Suck my cock, you slapper," he growled, pulling her forward by her nose and letting out a groan as her mouth slipped over him. He shoved his cock deep into her mouth, releasing her nose so he could hold the back of her head, gagging her as her nose touched his pelvis. He held her that way for a second or two, then pulled out, his cock coated in mucous, a long string stretching between her mouth and his shaft. "Again!" he hissed, pulling her back over him, forcing his cock in completely, Hermione coughing up phlegm now, and covering his erection in thick fluid as it ran down her chin and over her breasts. "Yes, you are a nasty witch," Snape breathed, giving her a chance to breathe before shoving his cock back between her warm, wet and gooey lips, seeking to dip the head back into that tight, gulping throat. "I don't think you'll be visiting me again after tonight, Hermione," he said softly as he gagged her a third time. "You'll have your fill of me, and then some."